The Seven Deadly Sins of Dr Reid and Agent Hotchn
by the-vampire-act
Summary: Slashy OneShot. Everyone has dirty laundry, but when it comes downn to it, there are certain things that are beyound 'dirty'. Many forms of self-harm; H/R emotional sex. Meery Christmas everyone!


**This is probably the most slashy story I've ever wrote. Enjoy! Takes place a few days after '100'.**

The Seven Deadly Sins of Dr. Reid and Agent Hotchner

Let me wrap myself around you, let you show me how I see,  
And when you come back in from nowhere, do you ever think of me?  
Your heart is not able  
Let me show you how much I care-My List by The Killers

Sometimes it just was too hard to handle, too much effort to hold back. Sometimes, they just needed to let go and let it be. They had tried for years to ignore it, but it always ended the same way- with a 'do not disturb' sign, a broken whiskey bottle, and two crying hearts.

"It's tradition now, isn't it?" Spencer whispered breathlessly as he guided him out of the hotel hallways. As soon as the door was slammed close, an empty whiskey bottle slammed against the hotel walls and Spencer was pressed against the opposing wall.

"Always trying to find reason, Dr. Reid," Aaron laughed bitterly.

"I don't want to be Dr. Reid tonight," Spencer hissed.

"And I don't want to be Agent Hotchner," Aaron nodded. He nuzzled Spencer's head and took in his scent. He always smelled sweet to him, and he hoped that would never change.

Spencer reached for Aaron's left hand and started kissing it. "Then don't be," he whispered. He waited for Hotch to straighten out the hand, and when he did so, he threw off the wedding ring. They didn't even watch as it bounced somewhere on the floor, but instead they tried their hardest to ignore the flashes of memories that they had of the job. Spencer smacked the dead little boy from his mind as Aaron repeated over and over that Jack was alive. Neither of them could find solace in it, though, and so instead they went back to kissing. Aaron suddenly slammed his lips against the unexpecting doctor's, and in mere seconds, the younger man was being dragged by his hair to the bed. "Pants off- now," he instructed. Spencer wordlessly obliged.

"Seven deadly sins," Spencer huffed as he threw off Aaron's shirt. The older man pushed Spencer's back so he would fall into his chest, and once they were entangled, he rolled over to be on top of Spencer.

"Lust," Aaron whispered. He gently caressed Spencer's hair, suddenly unsure of himself. He was almost positive that Spencer could sense his hesitation, because before he knew it, Spencer was reaching into the nightstand for their annual 'pack'. He shoved the cigarette in Aaron's mouth and quickly lit it before also throwing the matches down. "Cancer sticks," Spencer smirked.

Aaron placed the end of his stick against Spencer's bare arms and watched as he gasped in pleasure. He continued until Spencer pulled it from his mouth and put it in his own. He didn't do it to Aaron to, and he had a feeling he knew why. "Self-hatred," Aaron mumbled. Spencer only nodded as he worked on getting Aaron to touch him. Finally, Aaron couldn't resist anymore, and he threw himself into Spencer. "Unfaithful," Aaron added.

"Shut up," Spencer growled. "It's you and me right now; she's not here."

"She's always here, Spencer," Aaron murmured between kisses. He silenced Spencer by placing a finger to his lips and kissing up and down his next to his stomach. He heard Spencer moan as his body uncontrollably shook, and for the first time that night, Aaron realized that Spencer hadn't stopped crying. He licked away the salty tears, but it only caused more of them to be produced.

"Resent," Spencer choked out with less than stable breath. "It seems like neither of us can let some thing go," he laughed humorlessly.

"She's dead Spencer, and so are those boys," Aaron sighed. Spencer jerked away from him violently, causing Aaron to hiss. He reached for the matches on the floor and threw them at Aaron.

"Obsession," he said through darkened, needful eyes. Understanding, Aaron nodded and flicked the fire on. Spencer held out his arm as he lay naked underneath Aaron Hotchner's control, and as the fire dimly hit his arm, he smiled.

"Why fire?" Aaron asked breathlessly.

"Addiction," Spencer offered in return. "It helps, god Aaron, it helps." Spencer had lost all self-control, and when Spencer reached that breaking point, Aaron always got nervous. He had found out just how dark Spencer's desperation was the first time they had rented the hotel room, and although he was beyond attracted to that side of him, he honestly was afraid of what might happen one day if Spencer snapped. He made a mental note to talk to Spencer about it one day, but for now, he wasn't even strong enough to say no.

Seeming satisfied, Spencer shut the latch on the matches and leaned closer to Aaron. "Tell me, Aaron, what's your poison?" he asked seductively. The smile that formed on Spencer's face made it obvious that he was drunk on the fire, and even if he didn't approve, he doubted anyone would prove of what he did to Spencer.

"You are," he whispered. And it was true- Spencer never stood a chance against him, and anyone who knew Aaron knew that it was true. Aaron had wanted Spencer since they had met, and now that he had him, he _was _his. No one else could touch his Spencer- no one else could hurt him. He smacked Spencer's cheeks, watching as the man giggled insanely- drunkenly, even. Aaron did it again, and Spencer crawled on top of Aaron's lap screaming harder. Finally, Aaron lost all control and threw Spencer back on the bed to take him.

Somewhere between the slaps and the sex Spencer had started crying again, and somewhere between all of that Aaron had started to as well. Neither of them minded though, so they just licked the tears away and swayed back and forth. Finally, when they were both beyond exhausted, beyond pained, they collapsed on the bed, seemingly satisfied.

"I've never loved pain so much," Spencer admitted, "then when you started causing it."

"I've never enjoyed giving pain until you were on the receiving on," Aaron smirked. He gathered Spencer into his sweaty arms and let him breathe heavily against his chest. They had both needed the release, and even if it wasn't conventional, damn was it worth it.

"Did I…. did I hurt you too much?" Aaron asked. He already knew the answer, though, because it was the same every time. Spencer Reid was a pain-addict, and for him there was no such thing as too much, especially when fire was involved. Somewhere down the line of their deadly sins, Aaron had become addicted to Spencer's pain, but neither of them would ever admit either secrets, and if the team ever found out about their dirty secrets, they knew they would both be in serious trouble.

Aaron suddenly grabbed Spencer's arm and examined the slight burns. "I'm shock that's all that showed," he sighed in relief, "I was afraid that I had gone too far this time."

"You didn't go far enough," Spencer smiled.

Aaron had once hated that smile, he recalled. It wasn't Spencer's smile; it was Spencer's pain. Ever since the fire was involved, though, he had learned to love it and treat it with what it needed. He felt sick for doing it, but an addict couldn't walk away from a fix, and Aaron couldn't walk away from Spencer.

"I hated that case," Spencer sighed.

'Back to reality,' Aaron thought, 'that must mean that the high's wearing down. He'll be himself again,' he reassured.

"I kept thinking of Jack and Henry, and the thought that those…those horrible things could happen to them makes me want to…want to…."

"Burn yourself?" Aaron supplied.

Spencer smiled sadly at Aaron, and Aaron was glad to have his Spencer back to his normal self. "I'm sorry, it's just…. I did it once after I got off the drugs, and it felt to great, and when you do it and I know that my life is in your hands…" Spencer let out a breath and smiled lustfully. "It's just amazing, Aaron."

Aaron hugged Spencer close to him and kissed his curly hair. "I know Spencer, but please, promise me you'll never do it without me, okay? The thought of you doing that alone makes me nervous; at least if I'm there you'll have someone to take care of it if anything happens."

"I know you don't approve," Spencer nodded, "but I don't think any of them would approve if they knew about us." Spencer kissed Aaron before continuing. "And I promise I won't do it on my own anymore."

"Thank you," Aaron nodded.

The next morning was always the hardest part, because they were always forced away from each other again. When they were at work, they had to pretend that nothing had happened the night before. Aaron was always more intimate with Spencer than he ever was with Haley, and it worried him that it didn't bother him. He always shrugged off the thought though, because Spencer had always needed him more than Haley ever did.

"Damn it," he heard Spencer mutter as his phone went off. "It's JJ; we have a case." Spencer threw a blue long-sleeved shirt over his burn, smiling as he watched Aaron stare at the part of him arm it was on. Aaron kissed it lovingly, as if willing it to heal by mere touch. He hugged Spencer close to him and looked around one last time. He could feel Spencer's eyes closing and leaning into him, but he had to cut their contact off as they split ways to gather their belongings. Aaron took off the sign from the door and threw it on top of the wrinkly bed. Hand in hand, Spencer and Aaron walked away from their seven deadly sins, both of them all ready prepared for their next round.

Don't give the ghost up just clench your fist  
You should have known by now you were on my list  
When your heart is not able  
And your prayers they're not fables  
Let me show you how much I care. –My List by The Killers

**~* Sins *~**

**You should know that I was going to have a pretty dramatic scene where they collapsed on the bed crying as they sung The List, but I just couldn't see either of them doing that. I changed a lot compared to what I originally wanted, and there were a lot of scenes I cut that I didn't want to and added a lot I wasn't to, like being addicted to fire. I'll most likely make a non-slash one like this later, but for now, I just couldn't get this off my mind. Thnx for reading! **


End file.
